


Danny didn't mean to see this.

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Bottom!Stiles, Danny watches, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Slight Bondage, Slight Spanking, TopDerek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: ummmm if you're still taking prompts.... Sterek, bottom!stiles, exhibitionism. Like... danny is watching them?? maybe only derek knows danny is there. something to that effect. if you can somehow work in riding and rimming i'd love you forever and ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny didn't mean to see this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to my BETA Galifreyan-Consulting-Criminal <3

Danny had only come over to ask for a bit of information on harpies.

That was it, the extent of his visit. He just wanted it to be said so that everyone knows this was in no way his fault, nor planned. 

He’d wandered into the loft as usual, headed upstairs, as usual. Absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary. 

The moans, really, probably should've clued him in. 

He made his way past door after door, and froze outside Derek’s, because he knows those sounds, and that voice. 

"Holy! Shit! Please ~ Please, come on man - I can’t - "

That was Stiles. Well, damn, go Stilinski. 

"Only if you ask nicely, fuck, look at you pup. So pretty, spread out like that."

And that was Derek.

With Stiles.

Doing sex things.

Well, this was the find of the century. 

He blinked and crept a little closer, curious as to if this is what he thought it was. 

Sure, he probably should have walked past but, goddamn it, those two were hot as hell and the idea of them together? 

His cock twitched a little and he gritted his teeth, staring openly through the gap in the door.

Stiles was spread out on the bed, wrists tied to the headboard, tugging on them with each gasp. His legs were wrapped tightly about Derek’s shoulders and the Alpha was going to town. 

Mouth open, wet tongue fucking into the teen, as Stiles let out all these sounds that were fucking pornographic, head thrown back, mouth open in surprise. 

He swallowed hard, cock hard now watching hungrily as Derek grabbed at Stiles’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to push his tongue deeper. His red eyes flashed up at the teen as he pulled back, grinning wolfishly. 

"What is it, pup? Want me to fuck you nice and open? Want me to make you scream?"

Oh yes, please.

Danny grinned a little when Stiles nodded eagerly, tugging at the bonds with pleading whimpers, hips bucking up against the wolf's. 

God, Stilinski was a total cock whore.

Derek snarled, crawling over the teen, slicking up his cock - and damn that was a nice cock - before thrusting in, hard and fast, bottoming out in one forceful slide.

He clamped a hand over his mouth to hide the moan and Stiles’s back bowed, screaming in delight, muscles clenching up tight. 

Derek pulled back and red eyes met his and he damn near had a heartattack. 

He took a step back, only to freeze when Derek grinned slowly, holding his gaze as he leaned over to suck a harsh bruise into Stile’s shoulder.

Untying the teen, he pulled back, dragging Stiles up as if he weighed nothing. Derek turned Stiles so that his back was to the door, strong hands grabbing Stiles’s ass and pulling it apart, giving Danny the perfect view as Derek’s cock fucked deep, spearing him open on it. Stiles grabbed at Derek’s shoulders, garbling incoherently. 

"Your mine, aren’t you, pup? My little cockslut."

He swallowed hard, squeezing his own cock through his jeans as Stiles gasped out agreements, holding the Alpha’s gaze as Derek slapped at Stiles’ cheek, marks littering Stiles skin. 

Oh, he knew it was a warning for him, werewolves were amazingly possessive over their mates and Derek was showing his off completely, eyes glinting as he sunk his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder and slammed home once more.

Stiles screamed as he came, Derek only snarled in response, claws careful against Stiles’ skin. 

He made his escape when Derek bared his fangs at him, stumbling into the spare room, grabbing the bestiary and fleeing the house, cock still pulsing in his jeans. 

He wasted no time in pulling out his phone, dragging it to his ear as he started his car, panting out lightly. 

"Ethen? My house, ten minutes, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t think."

Inside the house, Derek was cleaning up his mate, grinning smugly the entire time, rolling his eyes when Stiles gave him an amused look, a pretty blush on his cheeks. 

"Seriously? Poor Danny."

"I don’t think he minded all that much."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS!


End file.
